Motocrossed
by CoffeeLuva
Summary: Rory, Lorelai, Chris, and her identical twin, David, are new to Hartford. Rory had been around dirtbikes, boys, the track, her family, and of course coffee all of her life. She and David are starting Chilton. And a certain blonde adonis is her next door n
1. Chapter 1

**Motocrossed**

By:CoffeeLuva

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that are made up. You do have a right to sue me, but if you do, all that you're going to get is some old text books, and possibly some gum wrappers. So please don't sue, theres really no point.

**AN- **Here are some things you should know...1. Rory has a twin named David. They live with Lorelai and Chris. Chris and Lorelai are obviously married. They just recently moved to Hartford. They used to live in California. Chris owns his own Lawyers company. And... I think thats about it.

Sumary- Rory, Chris, Lorelai, and her twin brother, David, just moved to Hartford. They lived in California until Chris had to move to Hartford. Rory and David are both 16, and are identical. They are each other's best friend. Rory had been around dirtbikes, the track, David, her parents, and of course coffee all of her life. She loves to ride along with her brother. They were the champion dirt-bikers in California. So who is the one in Hartford? I'll give you a clue, he has ruffled blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

Ok, so on with he story! Lol.

**Chapter 1**

"Mom, did we have to move?", asked Rory.

"Don't ask me, ask your father!"

"Hey! I told you guys that if it wasn't for my job, we wouldn't of moved!", replied Chris.

"We know, we just miss California.", said Rory and David.

"Hmmm, I wonder if there are any cute guys here?", Rory said.

"It doesn't matter if you find one you like, because your not getting next to any guys!", said David.

"What, are you my dad now? I don't think so!"

"It doesn't matter, you're my sister, and its my job to protect you!"

"But I din't ask you to David, I can survive without your help."

"I'm still not lettin any guys near you!"

"Hmmph, your no fun!"

"Whatever."

"Were here.", Chris said.

"Finally!", Lorelai shouted.

"I get first dibs on my room!", Rory yelled!

"Not if I can get there first!", yelled David.

With that the kids raced inside to pick their rooms.

"Hey! I want to pick my room too!", said Lorelai.

"Honey, we have the master bedroom, we don't need to pick our room.", said Chris.

"I know, I just wanted to be included in the fun.", said Lorelai.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll let you pick our room.", said Chris.

"I knew I loved you for some reason!"

"Thanks Lore, thanks.", Chris said in a sarcastic tone.

"Your Welcome!"

Once Rory and David picked their rooms, their stuff was put in immediately.

"So dad, what was the school that we are gonna go to again?", asked Rory.

"Its called Chilton.", said Chris.

"I don't want to go to school! I'm not ready for more homework!", whined Rory.

"Well, its not like you have a choice, you have to go."

"I know that dad."

"Then don't complain."

"But I like complaining!"

"I can tell."

"Hey!", exclaimed Rory.

"Will the both of you shutup! Someones at the door!", said David.

"Ooooh! I'll get it!", exclaimed Rory.

Rory answered the door. When she opened it, she found a very tall, nicely toned, and may I add, hot guy. He had ruffled, blonde hair. He looked like he was a little over 6ft tall.

Neither of them noticed that they were staring at each other.

"Uhhh, u-hoo, Rory, are you still here?", said David.

"Huh? What? Oh! Hi, my name is Rory, and this is my brother David.", said Rory.

"Hey. Uh, my name is Tristan DuGrey.", said the blonde boy.

"Rory, who is it?", asked Chris.

Its a really hot guy, thats who, is what she thought to herself.

"Oh, uh, hi. My name is Tristan DuGrey, I live next door and I wanted to welcome you the neighborhood.

"Oh, what a nice gentalman.", said Lorelai.

"Lore, be nice!", said Chris.

"I am being nice to the really cute boy at the door."

"Rory, you're lucky that I'm not 16, or I would be all over him."

"MOM!", exclaimed Rory.

The boy at the door just smirked.

"Well, we'll be in the kitchen if you guys need us.", said Chris.

"Ok dad.", said David.

"Omg, I'm sorry! You're standing outside! Please come in!" said Rory.

The boy just smirked and walked into the mansion-like house. About the same size as his house.

"So, what school are you guys going to?", asked Tristan.

"Uh...I think its called Chilton.", said Rory.

"Cool, I go there.", said Tristan.

"Cool!", said Rory.

"Well, I have to go, but if you want, I can pick you up for school tomorrow and show you around.", said Tristan.

"Sure!", said Rory.

"HEY! What about me!", exclaimed David.

"You have a car.", said Rory.

"Your point?"

"You can use that to get you to school num-nutt!"

"Whatever...", said David.

"Then its settled, I'll pick you up at 8 am sharp.", said Tristan.

"Ok.", said Rory.

"See you then...Mary."

"Uh, my name is Rory... ."

"Like I said, see you then Mary."

With that he winked at her and walked out of the door.

"Uhh, I think that I'm gonna go to bed.", said Rory.

"But you haven't even had dinner yet.", said Chris.

"I know, but I'm tired."

"Well, ok. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight daddy."

When Rory was already up-stairs Chris asked David, "Keep an eye on her, I don't trust that boy."

"You read my mind dad.", said David.

Well, thats chapter 1. I didn't really like it much myself, but it was just a kind-of filler. The title will be explained in the next chapter. Please review! Should I keep going? Or should I just not write anymore chapters? This is my first fic. Critisism is accepted. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Motocrossed**

by: CoffeeLuva

**AN:** I know that you can't have identical twins that aren't the same sex, but OH WELL! In this story I do, so deal with it. And if your going to cry about it, then don't read the story. This story isn't real, so anything can happen in it! So...don't whine because they're identical. Lol. I don't know a lot, a lot about dirtbikes, but I'll try my best. Lol. Uhhh, this will be a Trory. I know that it wasn't that exciting in the beginning, but patencience is a virtue! Lol. Oh yeah, thank you everyone for all of your reviews! I didn't think that I would get that many. Lol. Well, on with the story! Lol. I'm only 14 people, so please just bear with me on the spelling mistakes, after-all, this is my first fic. Well, thanks, now on with the story.

**Chapter 2**

"Mom! Why was I woken up by moo-ing?", asked Rory.

"Oh they work? Yeah!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well aren't you miss grumpy pants, and I got the clocks because I thought they were awesome!"

"Whatever...", said a grumpy Rory.

"MOM!", screamed Rory.

"Now what!"

"What did you do to my skirts!"

"I fixed them..."

"Fixed them! My skirts used to go all the way to my knee, now they go to about mid-thigh! You know how much I hate skirts and dresses. Its bad enough that I have to wear them!"

"I didn't to anything bad...I just spiced them up a bit."

"When I get home, we're going to get more skirts!"

"Sorry honey, no can do."

"What do you mean, no can do!"

"I have to go to work! Bye!"

"You didn't answer my question! MOM! Uhhh, great, just freakin great..."

Rory put on her uniform and did her hair. She didn't put on any make-up; she perfered the natural look.

"Rory get your ass down here now! Tristan is going to be here any minute!", said David.

"I'm coming!", yelled Rory.

Ding-dong.

"Told you he was going to be here any minute.", said David.

"Shutup...", said Rory.

"Hey, come in.", said Rory.

"Hey Mary. You look lovley today.", Tristan said, while he had his infamous smirk on his face.

"Sorry that I can't say the same for you."

"Ouch. You woond me Mary."

"Number one- my name isn't Mary, and two-you don't even know me, and yet your trying to get me to fall for your charm. Well, as you can see, its not working very well, so just give up now, it'll save you a lot of embarresment.", said Rory.

Tristan stood there dumb-founded for a couple of seconds.

"Whatever you say Mary."

"You better hurry or we'll be late.", said Tristan.

"Hold on, I'm almost done with my coffee."

"Hey, I'll meet you at school. Ok?", said David.

"Ok, bye Davey."

"Don't call me that."

"Leave already!"

"Sheesh...", said David.

And with that, David left.

"Ok, I'm ready to go!", said Rory.

"Ok."

They walked out-side, and to Rory's surprise, there was a motorcycle parked outside.

"Omg! You have a motorcycle!"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Its not, its just that I would-of never suspected my little Mary to like motorcyles, let alone ride on them."

"You have to be kidding me, right? First of all, my name is Rory, so stop with the playboy attitude already, and second, I not only like motorcyles, i ride them...well, not motorcyles, I ride dirtbikes. I was one of the best riders in California."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I have to be obsessed with hair and make-up."  
"OK, sorry. I guess its only a covincedence that I ride and race on dirtbikes. I'm the best racer here in Hartford."

"Whatever you say Bible-boy."  
"Bible-boy?"

"Well, you call me Mary, I call you Bible-boy. Now lets go, or we're gonna be late."

And with that they hopped on Tristan's motorcycle and left to go to hell, I mean Chilton... .

Finally they arived at hell.

"Could this place get anybigger?" asked Rory.

"Just wait till you see the inside." Tristan said with a smirk.

"Why is everyone either staring at us, or glaring at me?", asked Rory.

"Well Mary, you see you're walking with the king of Chilton." said Tristan.

"The king? What is this, the midevil time or something?"  
"No its not, people here just see me as a king, and they worship me."

"Well, I don't see what they would worship, but I think I just heard the bell ring, so I'm going to class." said Rory.

"Wait!" he said before he grabbed her arm.

"What?"

"Do you want a ride after school?"

"Nope."  
"How are you going to get home?"

"Don't you remember? I do have a twin that wouldn't mind giving me a ride."  
"Then why did you accept my offer yesterday?"

"Because you should-of seen the look on my brothers face when I did! It was hilarious!" Rory said laughing histerically.

And with that she left to the head master's office.

"Do you even know where your going!", he yelled.

"Nope! But I'll eventually find my way there!"

"Boy, she is one complicated chick.", he thought to himself.

Thus a new day had just begun at hell.

Ok, I know that seriously sucked, but give me a break, I'm only 14. Yes, that maybe shocking, but deal with it! Lol. I will try to get the next chapter out soon, but its hard with school, and I know Tou guys are all probably, ha! Yeah right! Shes only 14! Well, when you have the complicated life that I do, then you can whine. Lol. Well, keep the reviews commin! Thanks!

CoffeeLuva


End file.
